Dobby's toversok
by Avana65
Summary: Valentijnsdag, waarin Dobby weer voor allerlei complicaties zorgt. Harry/Draco 1e plaats bij de Valentijnschallenge op HPF, Humor, AU na OotP


**Dobby's toversok**

"Harry Potter, meneer," piept Dobby enthousiast bij het zien van de zestienjarige tovenaar die zichtbaar is in de gloed van het haardvuur. Hij loopt mompelend heen en weer en is blijkbaar zo in gedachten verzonken dat het hem ontgaat dat Dobby achter hem Verschijnseld is. De leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor is verder donker en verlaten.

Oh, nu kan Dobby Harry Potter eindelijk vragen wat hij hebben wil, denkt de huiself opgewonden. Dobby weet dat Harry Potter erg blij was met de sokken die hij ook dit jaar met Kerst gegeven heeft maar eigenlijk wil hij hem iets anders, iets speciaals geven. Iets dat zegt _Dobby vindt Harry Potter geweldig_ maar ook _Dobby vindt het heel erg wat er vorig jaar gebeurd is_.

En nu kan Dobby dus aan Harry Potter vragen wat zijn liefste wens is!

"Zelfs als ik gebruik kan maken van een verrassingsaanval, dan zit ik nog met het Priori Incantatem effect," mompelt Harry binnensmonds. Hij stopt, maakt een zwaaiende beweging met zijn rechterarm voor hij zich abrupt omdraait en verder gaat met ijsberen.

"Harry Potter," klinkt het dringend achter hem.

Ondanks dat de stem bekend klinkt, draait Harry zich bliksemsnel om met zijn toverstok voor zich uit.

Zijn hart klopt tegen zijn ribben en hij rolt met zijn ogen. _Dobby! Natuurlijk! Wie anders dan Voldemort ziet altijd kans hem zo'n schrik aan te jagen._

"Harry Potter, meneer, Dobby wil graag weten wat uw liefste wens is."

Verward staart Harry naar de huiself die op zijn tenen wippend staat te wachten op antwoord.

"Mijn liefste wens?" herhaalt Harry. Zijn gedachten dwalen automatisch terug naar zijn eerder overpeinzingen. _Dat is duidelijk; Voldemort verslaan natuurlijk maar dan moet ik toch eerst …_

"Een toverstok," mompelt Harry. Hij draait zich weer om en vervolgt zijn wandeling voor het haardvuur, iedere gedachte aan de huiself alweer vergeten. _Misschien kan Perkamentus regelen dat ik in het weekend Olivander bezoek. Zou een andere stok net zo goed werken?_

Hij merkt niet dat Dobby enthousiast fluisterend begint op te ruimen.

"Een toversok! Harry Potter wil een toversok! Dobby weet precies waar hij die kan vinden."

** § § § § § § **

_Valentijnsmorgen._

Iets wekt Harry. Hij heeft geen idee wat het is maar hij blijft stil liggen en probeert zijn ademhaling zo gelijkmatig mogelijk te houden. Het is doodstil op de slaapzaal maar toch heeft hij het gevoel dat er iemand is. Heel voorzichtig opent hij zijn ogen een stukje en tuurt door het spleetje. De schreeuw wordt door een magere hand gesmoord nog voordat hij Harry's lippen verlaat. Hij staart in een paar uitpuilende, groene ogen en mocht hij nog twijfels hebben over de identiteit van zijn onverwachte aanvaller, dan vertelt zijn wildkloppend hart hem wel dat het Dobby weer is.

"Sttt Harry Potter, Dobby wil niemand wakker maken."

Harry snuift. Hij schuift de huiself opzij en tast naar zijn bril. Af en toe zijn er momenten dat hij wilde dat hij Lucius Malfidus geen kleding had toegestopt.

Nu hij zijn bril op heeft, merkt hij dat Dobby zijn opwinding amper de baas is. Hij stuitert praktisch op het bed op en neer en zijn oren flapperen enthousiast mee.

"Vrolijke Valentijn, Harry Potter meneer," en zijn stem slaat achterover.

Met een doffe dreun laat Harry zich weer achterover op zijn bed vallen.

_Merlijn's baard! Is het alweer zover? Valentijn, de feestdag uit de hel. De kakofonie van uilen, stapels pakjes, een overdaad aan geparfumeerde brieven, angst voor liefdesdrankjes, de hele dag plagende en jaloerse klasgenoten en overal verlegen lachende meisjes die hoopte op een afspraakje voor het Valentijnsbal 's avonds omdat hij toevallig _Harry Potter_ is._

Hij wil de dekens over zijn hoofd trekken en pas morgen weer wakker worden maar natuurlijk wordt dat verhinderd door Dobby die aan zijn arm trekt.

"Ik heb een cadeautje voor Harry Potter, meneer."

Harry denkt aan de stapels bontgekleurde sokken op de bodem van zijn hutkoffer en zucht. Dobby steekt een klein pakje uit. Om het felroze papier met rode strepen zit een grote gele strik.

De gedachte dat dit pakje ook tijdens het ontbijt bezorgd had kunnen worden, maakt dat hij de huiself bijna vergeeft voor het abrupte ontwaken. _Bijna!_

Hij komt overeind en probeert verontschuldigend te kijken als hij het cadeautje aanneemt.

"Sorry Dobby, ik was helemaal vergeten welke dag het –"

Maar de huiself onderbreekt hem en gebaart dat hij het pakje moet openen. Het op en neer springen maakt Harry duizelig, dus hij trekt snel het papier los en staart naar de inhoud. Het is een sok! Niet echt verrassend behalve dat het er maar één is. Bovendien is het niet het soort sok dat Dobby hem normaal geeft. Geen felle kleuren, geen strepen, stippen of andere wilde patronen. Deze sok is groen, iets donkerder dan de kleur van Harry's ogen en hij ziet eruit alsof hij bij een chique galagewaad gedragen hoort te worden.

"Een toversok, Harry Potter! Het is een toversok! Zoals u gevraagd heeft."

"Een wat? … Een _toversok_? Wanneer heb ik dat gevraagd?"

"Dat was uw liefste wens Harry Potter, meneer, dus heeft Dobby er één gezocht."

"Maar …" Harry kijkt de huiself wat verward aan, "wat doet die sok dan en waarom is er maar één?"

"Hij brengt geluk, meneer! Als je hem aandoet, brengt hij uren geluk. Ik heb het zelf gehoord. Maar ik kon ze niet allebei pakken, dat zou niet eerlijk zijn. Harry Potter moet beloven dat hij de toversok vanavond aandoet."

Grote, uitpuilende ogen kijken hem smekend aan en Harry knikt sprakeloos.

** § § § § § § **

_Valentijnsavond._

"Wij gaan al vast naar de leerlingenkamer," roept Daan naar Harry die met een handdoek om zijn middel de douche uit komt slenteren.

"Alvast de dames bekijken," vult Simon grijnzend aan.

"Blijf niet te lang treuzelen, maat. Tenzij je wilt dat Hermelien je persoonlijk komt halen en mee naar de Grote Zaal sleept."

Harry staart fronsend naar Ron maar die haalt verontschuldigend zijn schouders op en loopt naar de deur, gevolgd door Marcel die Harry een begripvolle blik geeft.

Harry zucht eens diep en duikt dan vlug in zijn hutkoffer op zoek naar ondergoed en sokken. Hij weet dat Ron niet overdrijft wat Hermelien betreft.

Bovenop zijn spullen ziet hij de sok die Dobby hem die morgen gegeven heeft. Hij staart er even naar maar beloofd is beloofd en hij legt hem samen met de rest van zijn kleding op bed. Wel besluit hij een ander paar over de sok aan te trekken; hij heeft geen zin om voor gek te lopen.

Als Harry eindelijk helemaal is aangekleed, staat hij op van het bed. Meteen begint zijn rechterbeen onverklaarbaar te trillen. Eerst zachtjes maar dan steeds ongecontroleerder.

_Wat is dat in Goderic's naam?_

Zijn been maakt schokkende bewegingen en lijkt zijn lichaam mee te willen trekken. Het is net of het een eigen leven leidt, een eigen wil heeft. Hij kan nog net zijn toverstok van zijn nachtkastje mee grissen voor hij de kamer uit gesleept wordt. De post van Ron's hemelbed die hij probeert te grijpen, glipt van tussen zijn vingers en ook de deurpost die hij wanhopig met beide handen vastgrijpt, houdt zijn bewegende been niet tegen.

Het lijkt wel zo'n wichelroede, denkt Harry half hysterisch. Straks eindig ik nog in de Klassenoudstebadkamer, met Jenny in bad.

Hij probeert op de bovenste traptrede te gaan zitten in een poging zijn schoen uit te doen omdat hij inmiddels wel een donkerbruin vermoeden heeft dat die stomme sok er iets mee te maken heeft. Maar voor hij "die verdraaide huiself" kan zeggen, belandt hij al met een pijnlijk zitvlak onder aan de trap.

Als een breakdancer bereikt hij tenslotte de leerlingenkamer en terwijl iedereen hem aangaapt, danst hij richting het portretgat.

"Ron, Daan, doe iets!" roept hij wanhopig. "Hou me tegen!" Maar de andere Griffoendors kijken bewegingloos toe als zijn lichaam zich achter zijn been aan door het portretgat worstelt.

"Hermelien, het komt door de toversok van Dobby," probeert hij uit te leggen, in de hoop dat zij hem kan helpen. Nog voor Hermelien kan reageren, slaat het portretgat achter Harry dicht. Dat spoort zijn vrienden eindelijk aan en haastig klimmen ze ook door het portretgat en volgen Harry.

"Harry, wat bedoel je? Huiselven hebben toch helemaal geen toverstok," hijgt Hermelien als ze hem inhaalt.

Hoewel zijn vaart wat wordt afgeremd nu de anderen hem proberen vast te houden, blijft hij als een Zwaan-kleef-aan door de gang glijden, richting het trappenhuis. _Trappen! _Bij de gedachte aan zijn pijnlijke achterwerp verbleekt hij en wanhopig roept hij: "DOBBY."

Vrije elf of niet, Dobby plopt bijna onmiddellijk vlak voor hem uit het niets maar wordt onmiddellijk meegesleurd door de onvrijwillige polonaise.

Harry grijpt hem bij zijn theedoek en rammelt hem woedend door elkaar, de kreten van een verontwaardigde Hermelien negerend. "Wat is er met die sok? Waarom kan ik niet stoppen met bewegen?"

Dobby's ogen puilen nog verder uit en hij begint verontschuldigingen te stamelen. "Dobby is sorry Harry Potter, meneer. Dobby wist niet het niet. De sok wil waarschijnlijk naar de andere toe, meneer. Als u gewoon meegaat, komt het vanzelf goed en krijgt u geluk."

"GELUK!" brult Harry. "IK MAG VAN GELUK SPREKEN DAT IK MIJN NEK NOG NIET GEBROKEN HEB!"

Terwijl de stoet zich uit alle macht veilig langs de trapleuningen probeert te laten glijden, herinnert Harry zich opeens iets dat de huiself die morgen zei.

"… _dus heeft Dobby er één gezocht … ik kon ze niet allebei pakken, dat zou niet eerlijk zijn."_

Als Marcel noodgedwongen los moet laten, krijgt de stoet gelijk weer meer vaart en Harry moet zijn uiterste best doen om op de been te blijven. Toch verslapt zijn greep op Dobby niet als hij met opeengeklemde kaken vraagt: "Dobby, van wie heb je die sok gepakt? En hoe wist je er van af?"

Maar voor de huiself kan antwoorden, belandt de kluwen met een smak onderaan de trap in de hal. Terwijl Harry overeind probeert te krabbelen, realiseert hij zich dat de anderen hem niet meer vast houden en dat hij nu op volle snelheid richting de Grote Zaal beweegt. Muziek komt hem door de openstaande deuren tegemoet en Harry ziet dat het feest al in volle gang is. Als een magneet lijkt zijn been – of liever gezegd de sok – hem tussen de andere leerlingen door, ergens heen te trekken. Maar waar heen? Of beter gezegd: naar wie? Een vreselijke gedachte komt bij hem op en hij begint nog heftiger tegen te stribbelen en grijpt alles en iedereen waar zijn handen maar bij kunnen. Meisjes gillen, tafels met glazen worden omvergetrokken en over dat alles uit hoort hij tot zijn grote gruwel een bekende stem gillen: "KORZEL! KWAST! HOU ME TEGEN IDIOTEN!"

Opeens lijkt alles in slow motion te gaan; leerlingen stappen uit de weg en maken het pad vrij waarover zijn been besloten heeft te gaan. Met wijd opengesperde ogen ziet hij van de andere kant van de zaal Draco Malfidus op zich afkomen, gevolgd door Korzel en Kwast die hem struikelend proberen bij te houden.

"Oh nee, niet jij! Waag het niet me aan te raken, Potter," bijt Malfidus hem toe. Maar voor Harry een sarcastische opmerking terug kan maken, zijn ze elkaar genaderd.

In de Grote Zaal staat iedereen aan de grond genageld toe te kijken alsof ze een zwerkbalongeluk gadeslaan.

De kracht waarmee de bovenlichamen van beide aartsvijanden tegen elkaar opbotsen, perst de lucht uit hun longen. Wankelend proberen ze op de been te blijven en grijpen elkaar onbedoeld beet. Harry rechterbeen verstrengelt zich met dat van Malfidus en zijn brilmontuur drukt pijnlijk tegen Malfidus' jukbeen. Ze staren elkaar gealarmeerd aan met opengesperde ogen en terwijl hun lippen tegen elkaar geperst worden, hoort Harry in de verte de hoge piepstem van Dobby.

"Dobby is heel erg sorry Harry Potter meneer. Maar dit was uw liefste wens."

**Einde**


End file.
